Galaxies
by Anastasia Pierce
Summary: A mysterious girl who was briefly a part of Eric's past shows up in Bon Temps to help him regain his memory, defeat the witches, and delve deeper into understanding faeries.
1. Prologue: Listen

Summary: A mysterious girl who was briefly a part of Eric's past shows up in Bon Temps to help him regain his memory, defeat the witches, and delve deeper into understanding faeries.

Set after Episode 41 (4x5) "Me and the Devil", though it will have parts of the next episode "I Wish I Was the Moon".

Rated M for later chapters...

_A/N: Now, don't misunderstand the summary: this is a Eric/Sookie pairing. The girl is only there to strengthen Sookie's growing love for Eric and help them understand what exactly Sookie is. Though this is a small chapter, I hope you'll continue reading and giving me feedback!_

* * *

><p>Prologue<br>A small village outside of Athens, Greece. 1177 BC.

Slap. Skid. Slap. Slap.

I focused on the sounds of my sandals smacking against the dirt road. My feet were covered in blisters from running, and I knew he was playing with me like a toy. He could easily catch up to me and do what he willed, but he liked the chase and choosing the time of my demise. This was his favorite game and he wasn't intending to finish it before he needed to. After all, I couldn't run forever and the game would be over soon. He wanted to savor it, I could feel it within his emotions.

Damn it! Why did he have to feed me his blood? He could track me now if I ran all the way to Troy! Ugh, the disgrace that would bring. Though I'm sure my parents would've preferred that then me being murdered. Not like I could ask; they were dead by this filthy vampire's hand, or fangs I guess.

I dodged each column and building I could, but he was growing tired of playing with me this way and was catching up. As I rounded the corner, there he stood. Grimy, brown hair covered his head and face in thick strands and his pitch black eyes were sparkling in the moonlight. Why couldn't anybody stay up after dark in my village, except for the vicious vampires.

Jeremiah stalked forward like a lion, every move was planned and smoothly carried out. I decided then that I would not run any more, I would not scream, and I most certainly would not fight him; because if I did, that would only make his job easier and more fun. So I stood there, completely immobile, as the man walked up to me and drained me dry.

All I could think before I blacked out was, _I hope he doesn't turn me into a bloodsucker._


	2. Verdict

_A/N: Thank you guys for the feedback, even though I only put up such a small prologue. Now in this chapter, it shows a bit of the ending of the last episode, but moves on quickly afterwards. I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The door to the bar squeaked as I walked in, alerting the hostess nearby. The young woman smiled and showed me to a table. I had to admit, this backwoods town had its fair share of the supernatural. A vampire hostess and a man who was clearly a shifter behind the bar. Both in one bar in this no-name town.

As a red-headed waitress was coming my way, I realized I forgot to change my name for this stupid "procuring" expedition. I sighed; _pick a name, pick a name_. When she approached my table, I had my new name at the tip of my tongue.

"Well, hello there. I'm Arlene and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Uh, you aren't from around here, are you?"

I smiled, "No, I'm from a small town near Monroe."

"Oh, how sweet." She started tapping her foot, clearly distracted. "Would you like something to start you off first?" She straightened her shirt and started fidgeting, obviously stressing about something tonight. I contemplated ordering a True Blood, but that would only scare her more.

"Just a beer is fine."

"Draft or bottle?"

"Whatever is easier." She nodded, writing down my order and leaving. Guess I didn't need to change my name after all.

I scanned the waitresses, and after finding nothing, stared at the customers. By the time Arlene came back with the drink, I already knew the girl wasn't here tonight. I sighed, but grateful that the King gave me instructions if I didn't find her here.

Though I was supposed to start this little mission of mine a couple of days ago, I wasn't exactly very loyal to this new King of Louisiana. Besides the fact that he was blackmailing me, he was also under the duress of Nan Flanagan, which never worked out well. The Authority and the royalty of each state always clashed at one point or another. Just look at what Russell Edgington did a year or so ago. Killed the Magister along with any hope of vampires mainstreaming.

I stood, taking a sip of the beer as I dropped a few bills on the table. Fangtasia it was then. On my way to the vampire bar in Shreveport, I wondered what Bill Compton wanted with a human girl. What was worth blackmailing me and risking the laws that protect me? I wasn't going to go to the Authority and tell them this, that the King was taking me away from my peace and using me, but if it gets too far, I might. That is one of the greater risks that he took in doing this.

As I passed the houses near a small cemetery out in the woods, I smelled something familiar. I couldn't name it, but it was someone I recognized, I was sure of it. I turned into the driveway of a cute, two-story house. The door was wide open and I could hear that there was some sort of argument and shuffling. A few moments later, a scream sounded throughout the yard.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie POV<strong>

"Eric," I called. "Please don't go."

He stared at me intently, slowly walking towards me. My heartbeat quickened and my resolve was weakening. I thought I was going to listen to what Gran said through that witch today; I told myself I wasn't going to fall for Eric. He looked at me with surprise and all I could think was to hell with my reasoning.

I held out my arms, waiting for him to hold me, and he clutched me tightly in his arms. He stroked my hair so darn gently and I couldn't hold back anymore. The only reason I did before was because he was an ass at times, but that Eric wouldn't be so gentle now. The real Eric would make some dirty little comment and I could step away from him easily.

Now, though, I couldn't take it anymore, so I brushed my lips against his cheek, letting him know that I wanted him like this. I took a deep breath and hesitantly turned to face him. His eyes shone with such vulnerability that it broke my heart. I held his face in my hands then leaned forward and pressed my lips against his.

He held me closer with desperation as we kissed. I felt the words he said before as our lips became in sync with each other. _There's a light in you, _he said_. It's beautiful. I couldn't bear it if I snuffed it out. _I didn't believe anything could be as bright as this, as he is.

I let his tongue glide into my open mouth and almost groaned in pleasure. I never knew I, or any respectable woman, could want a man so, so _voraciously_. He was a beautiful, and at this moment, a kind man and I couldn't even remember the cruel things he did before this.

His gentleness reached through me and I made a downright insane decision then. I led him back towards the front door without breaking our kiss. He enfolded me into his chest, kissing from my neck to my collarbone. I gasped when he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. Next thing I knew, we were in the living room and he was laying me under him on the soft fabric of the couch.

He just kept on kissing me and started moving his hand beneath my dress. I was surprised by my strong reaction to his touch. At first, I thought it was his blood that was still in me, but it couldn't be. There was a different, almost superficial feel to that kind of passion and now I could tell the difference.

He caressed my thigh and I couldn't help it, I moaned in pleasure. He couldn't help his response either; his fangs popped out. He covered his mouth with wide eyes like a cute puppy dog. I almost laughed at that thought, but I knew he wasn't like that, even without his memories. Also, I knew I couldn't have such nasty thoughts (yes, I admit it) about him if he was like that.

He murmured, "Uh, I'm sorry," and was about to move back before I stretched up towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He carefully moved toward me again and I started, finally, relaxing. He moved toward my neck and I really thought he would bite me, like Bill always did, but he only brushed his soft lips beneath my ear.

He slid my dress off in a pinch and I wondered if I was really going to do this. If this was the real Eric then I would've been able to stop. But since he was all gentleness and care, I wanted to do this, I thought nervously.

Though he lost his memories, he still had expert fingers and used them wherever he could: my stomach, my shoulders, and my legs. He steered clear of the other parts for now, though.

I was about to take off his hoodie when his head turned toward the door. "Someone's coming," he said, right before Bill sped through the door and threw Eric across the room.

I screamed at Bill with all that I was worth, though I did have the mind to put my dress back on. A team of guards marched in through my front door with Pam shrieking behind them. They covered Eric in silver chains and I ran to him as he roared in pain. Smoke rose from his skin as they tightened the damned chains. I was about to take them off, but Bill grabbed onto my shoulder and moved me into the living room. I thrashed in his arms and yelled, but he wouldn't stop.

He held onto my arms and looked into my eyes with such a rage I've never seen before. "Sookie, what are you doing? Eric is a manipulator and would do anything to get into your bed and you know that. Yet you still throw yourself at him!"

"I do not need to explain myself to you, Bill Compton. If you do not let him go, I don't think I could ever forgive you." Tears were gathering in my eyes and threatening to spill.

Pam stepped in and grabbed onto Bill. "He did nothing wrong! Just let him go."

I was distracted for a moment once I caught sight of Pam's face. "What in god's name happened to you, Pam?"

She sneered at me, ignoring the question and stepped towards Eric once again. Bill growled at her and she unwillingly stepped back.

"Nothing either of you say will help Eric right now. I have already decided what should be done with him, seeing as how he is compromised by those witches. I just need to get in touch with the Authority, and then Eric Northman will finally meet the true death."


	3. The True Death

_A/N: So, here's the next chapter. It's a bit short and I'm going to put it in the other girl's POV in the next chapter. Sorry it's a little confusing with the names for her, but it'll all be cleared up in the next chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Sookie POV**

My heart sank into the pit of my stomach. I always thought Bill could never be as cruel as this, but after he betrayed and lied to me, I knew this wasn't a dream.

In the other room, Eric stopped fighting the guards and fell to the floor. He was so scared, I could see it. Almost as scared as when I first let him into the house after his memories were taken. He looked at me with defeat and I hated it. I wish I could've protected him. Though the thought of protecting Eric Northman was a bit humorous. At the sound of his voice, though, all humor vanished from my thoughts.

"You may do what you will to me," Eric declared. "I have done evil things and, though I do not remember, I have hurt Sookie before." He stopped for a moment to look at me. "I do not, nor ever will regret being with you though, sweet Sookie Stackhouse. Your light burns brighter than the moon and the stars."

As he started speaking in another language, I felt my strength weaken and tears ran down my face. His monologue was cut short then, because a young woman walked in with long, black, curly hair and intent green eyes. Everyone looked toward her with surprise as she took in the whole scene.

Finally, she looked towards Bill and clapped her hands together. "Well, it seems you don't need me anymore, Mr. Compton. I guess I'll just go now." She dropped her hands to her sides and walked out the door.

"Wait! Is that really you, Caroline? You better help Eric." Pam yelled to her.

I looked toward Pam in confusion as the woman, Caroline, looked at Pam in surprise. She didn't comment on her face, though, only muttered, "My name's not Caroline anymore." The girl, I learned she was a vampire by the absence of her thoughts, had a strange accent I couldn't identify.

"You may not leave yet." Bill said to the girl. "We still have the witch problem to deal with."

I stopped listening to their conversation, even though I was a bit curious. I put all my attention back on Eric. His eyes were rimmed in red tears. He must've felt my gaze on him, 'cause he turned to look at me intensely. I remembered what happened between us just a few moments ago and hurt all over again.

Eric smiled sadly at me and lifted his chin with the only pride he had left. I knew he could kill every last one of the guards and Bill, but he surrendered. He gave up killing since he forgot everything, well except for Claudine. The Eric who remembered would have killed Bill and any witnesses in a second.

My heart hurt to think of this beautiful and strong man, who now cares about me more than Bill ever did, meeting the final death. I didn't just have feelings for him; I admitted, only to myself, that I was falling in love with this new Eric. And I knew I wouldn't let him meet the final death, even if I hurt Bill in the process.

I was a damn fairy after all. Might as well put it to good use.

I tried to use that light thing that shot out of my hands, but it never worked if I thought about it too much. I just had to get angry for it to work, so I tried to think of all the things Bill did to me. He drained me to the point of death, let me get beaten by the Rattrays, and only acted like he loved me so he could procure me for the Queen.

I looked down. My hands were starting to glow. I was about to aim for Bill, when Pam caught my hands in the process. I looked at her in astonishment. I mean, didn't she want Eric to be free? Pam shook her head, murmuring, "Not yet. Do it when they're transporting him to wherever Bill's planning on taking him, while they don't expect it."

I almost groaned, not sure if I could be patient enough to see Eric like this. But I knew she was right. I looked up to see the girl by the door looking at me strangely. Eric was staring at me too, but wonder shone on his face.

This was going to take a while, waiting to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV<strong>

I stared at the beautiful Sookie as she looked back at me with sweet tears running down her face. She bit her lip and glanced back to Bill. I didn't remember this vampire, but it seemed he knew me. He, as the girl Tara did before, characterized me as evil and manipulative.

I was almost glad that I had no memories of the horrible man they all describe me as being. I was lost in my thoughts, not noticing the man standing before me. I look around me to see if everyone was staring at him also, but none could see him. It was Godric, the man Sookie told me was my maker. I thought I was having another bad dream, but I must have been becoming delusional, instead, to see him now.

"Kill them, Eric," he said. "Dispose of the chains and kill all of them. They will kill you, and I've taught you how to fight back. Now, do it."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I cannot. I have done evil things and deserve death."

Godric hissed, "You _are_ evil. You are not beneath murdering every last one of them, and you have the strength to do so."

I shook my head again and kneeled onto the floor. I remembered Sookie words from before, when she comforted me. _Godric was the most human of all the vampires I've ever met_, she said. I knew this wasn't him, for he was neither kind nor dead as he was in the real world. I closed my eyes and shut out his voice. He could not control me if he was not real.

But I was wrong. He grabbed my chin to look up at him. I did so in fear. "Now," he growled. "Kill them."

I stood in a daze, rocking on my feet. The chains were pulling me back, but I barely noticed them sizzle against my skin. One of the guards pulled harder against the silver, but I spun around and snapped his neck.

Silence. Then Sookie spoke. "No, Eric. You're not evil. You don't have to do this."

I stopped for a moment, confused. "But Godric told me that I was and that I must kill."

She swallowed and shook her head, "That's not Godric, remember I told you that?"

I shook myself out of the daze I was in, realizing what was happening. I fell to the floor, again, in defeat. I was evil and a killer. I was never going to change. My inner turmoil was cut short, though, by a long howl outside. A wolf howl. Then a scream tore through the night as if singing to the stars.


End file.
